<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future Endeavors by dottie_wan_kenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324114">Future Endeavors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi'>dottie_wan_kenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, POV Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Kory have a photoshoot before they leave to rule Tamaran, and talk about their future.</p><p>Featured in <a href="https://dickkoryzine.tumblr.com/"><b>Celestials: A Dickkory Fanzine</b></a>!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Koriand'r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future Endeavors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! I wrote this piece for the Celestials: A Dickkory Fanzine and am finally able to post it here now that everything is shipped out. I hope you enjoy this fic &amp; thank you to Mod Mari for helping beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neither of them are unused to photoshoots, to being told where to stand and how to glance at or away from the camera. It’s different, though, doing it with each other: Kory is usually with other models, and Dick is with his family. Those situations are more casual, the instructions broader. Kory always comes home with stories about the kinds of fun she gets up to with her modeling friends, and Dick is used to tucking one of his brothers under an arm and smiling for an hour, the sound of bickering filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is nothing like that. There are space-themed decorations and props—the gazebo and bench they have to sit on are modeled after Tamaranean architecture—but the atmosphere is much more serious. The pictures being taken are akin to wedding portraits, and they have to sit very still for long stretches of time while Donna gets all kinds of angles. The only easy part, really, is when they’re told to look at each other. In one moment, they were seated on the bench, her legs in his lap and her hands cupping his face. He hadn’t been able to resist leaning forward to kiss her. That, at least, he knows will be a good picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, they’re allowed breaks, which they spend sitting off to the side, stretching and people watching. Kory sits next to him, one hand holding his while the other rests in her lap. She looks like a princess in a beautiful green gown covered in little white dots, the bits of lace mimicking stars. He’s wearing a black suit like a prince’s, the undershirt and pocket square matching the colors of her dress. They’re meant to look like something out of a fairytale, a real life royal couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we have to do this on Tamaran?” He asks, gently squeezing her fingers. It’s nice, being able to touch her, having that reassurance, and he knows she feels the same. Lots of the poses they’ve had to do involve touching in some way, but this is different, this is just for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, no. We will have to sit down every… I believe it would be a decade or so, to do the royal painting, but that is all. Nothing like these painfully long photoshoots.” She smiles at him, a private little joke between them, and he can’t help but smile back. It’s impossible not to return her joy, even if ‘painfully long’ is right. They’ve been here since morning, barely enough time to eat before they were out the door. (Though really, that’s their fault. They’d stayed up late the night before practicing talking in Tamaranean.) It’s around noon now, and it seems as though the photographers will never be done with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds much better,” he agrees. “Will Komand’r and Ryand’r be there too, or just us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either we can invite them to join us for the picture, or it can be just me and you.” Her smile turns teasing, a little sharp, and she adds, “That is, until we have children of our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought makes his heart race a little, but not because he’s scared. Having kids with Kory, having a family with her, is something he wants more and more everyday. She’ll be an amazing mother, and the thought of them cuddling up with their baby between their chests is overwhelming in the best way. His dreams are filled with images of him rocking their baby, with her hair and his eyes, and of her teaching their little toddler how to float against the backdrop of the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they got engaged, he’s been learning as much about Tamaran as he possibly can, reading up on the duties he’ll have as Prince Consort. While some of it is diplomatic, he’s been more interested in the domestic parts. A tradition they’ve both been excited to enact is the starting of the garden—together, they’ll plant seeds from both Tamaran and Earth, to show their unity. The fruits that come from the plants will be used in ceremonies, to feed each other, guests, and yes, eventually their children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, he gives her a look, squeezes her fingers again. She twists in her chair, her other hand coming up to clasp where they’re already holding hands. It’s a warm and loving embrace and it makes his heart swell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kor, you know we agreed we’d wait,” he says. And they did—they’re both aware that moving to Tamaran will be an adjustment. Kory will have to get used to being home again, and Dick needing to acclimate to an entirely new life. As much as they’re both looking forward to finally getting married, expanding their family, things like that, other duties have to come first. Running a kingdom on another planet is going to take a lot of work and attention, more than they could reasonably do while also caring for a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, my love. And we’re right to wait, we are, but I can’t help but dream of it, you know?” There’s a sparkle in her eyes that Dick is hopelessly in love with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get i—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes,” one of the interns says, rushing up to them. “Do either of you need to go through makeup again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glance at each other, and it’s all they need. Dick shakes his head slightly, and Kory tells the poor kid, “No, we’re fine, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nod and move along, leaving them alone again. Well, as alone as they can get with people moving around them every which way. Dick doesn’t really mind it, if he’s being honest. They’re used to chaos and overlapping voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” Dick repeats, stroking his thumb back and forth between her palms. Her hands hold such power. They’re quick to protect and quick to reach out. Sincerely, he tells her, “You’re good at everything you do. You’ll be good at being a mom, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” she says. Leaning over, she presses a kiss to his mouth, her hair slipping down and ensconcing them, hiding them away from prying eyes. It leaves them both grinning, and he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I love her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucks her hair back, and can’t help kissing her again, a little too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she says, pulling away. “My people will be glad to have you. Our rulers always do better with someone who loves them by their side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can definitely be that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, lovebirds!” Donna calls. “We’re ready for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Kory rolls her eyes teasingly, and they kiss one last time before she stands up, adjusting her hair. “Let’s do this, honey. The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can get back home and keep working on your Tamaranean. Do I need to get my makeup fixed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He joins her, tilting his chin up as she straightens his tie. She looks perfect to him, of course, but her lipstick </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little smudged. “Maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just see what Donna thinks,” Kory says, reaching out and linking their fingers together. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” he agrees, pushing down the cheesy thought that as long as she’s by his side, he’ll be ready to take on anything. “Come on, m’love. Let’s get our pictures taken.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rebloggable version coming soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>